happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bass and Echoes
'Bass and Echoes '''are characters of HTFF. Bio Bass and Echoes are white fennec foxes and actually fraternal twins. Bass has dark blue markings and hair, wears a pair of sunglasses and dark blue handbands. Meanwhile, Echoes has light blue markings and hair, wears a pair of yellow headphones and blue handbands. Bass is often seen carrying a wireless microphone while Echoes carries a megaphone. The twins appear to be very friendly toward other tree friends and care about each other. They're almost never seen separated whenever they show up and work together. Bass and Echoes are mostly known as "the noisy twins". They never keep quiet as whenever they appear, they will start making some noises. Bass somehow always talks loudly when he is not using his microphone and also screams to keep his surroundings noisy. Echoes mostly speaks with her megaphone, which can annoy some tree friends near the twins. They actually like noisy surroundings and want to make some situations enjoyable. Bass is actually a hyperactive character while Echoes is usually happy-go-lucky instead of being hyperactive like her twin. Both of them can act aggresively if they want to. They used to be music producers and DJs for their jobs. They always try to make their surroundings fun and enjoyable, but this actually annoys others. The twins will do anything to keep their surroundings noisy. Their deaths are mostly caused by themselves. Episodes Starring roles * Mega Bass Boosted (Bass) * Bass Drop * Virtual Reality * Mega-phone Man * High Pitched Featuring roles *Because You're Famous *Mega Bass Boosted (Echoes) *New Ears Eve *Rapping Ready Appearances *Wire Are You Doing *Number One Fanatics Kill count Bass * Dj - 1 ("Mega Bass Boosted") * Echoes - 1 ("Mega Bass Boosted") * Plushy - 1 ("Virtual Reality" ''along with Angie) * Sparky - 1 ("Virtual Reality") * Paws - 1 ("Virtual Reality") * Kibble - 1 ("Virtual Reality") Echoes *Bass - 2 ("Bass Drop", "High Pitched") *Flynn - 1 ("Virtual Reality") *Angie - 1 ("Virtual Reality" along with Flynn) *Brushy - 1 ("Virtual Reality") *Lifty - 1 ("Rapping Ready") *Shifty - 1 ("Rapping Ready") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Rapping Ready") *Dolly - 2 ("Mega-phone Man", "High Pitched") *Nurse - 1 ("High Pitched" along with Dr. Quackery) *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("High Pitched") *Daydream - 1 ("High Pitched") *Luna (bat) - 1 ("High Pitched") *Nimbus - 1 ("High Pitched") *Byte - 1 ("High Pitched") *Scrap - 1 ("High Pitched") *Dj - 1 ("High Pitched") *Deb - 1 ("High Pitched") *Pearly - 1 ("High Pitched") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("High Pitched") Fates Deaths #Because You're Famous: Both splattered on the wall. # Mega Bass Boosted: Echoes' head bursts and Bass is crushed by sound waves. # Bass Drop: Bass blasted away by the sound wave and splattered into the ground. # Virtual Reality: Echoes' head is squeezed into the megaphone and Bass died inside the explosion. # Rapping Ready: Bass' head exploded from loud feedback, Echoes is crushed by a piece of wall. # High Pitched: Bass disintegrated by sound wave. Echoes' megaphone goes through her mouth. Injuries #New Ears Eve: Echoes' face is pierced by shards of glass. #Virtual Reality: Bass' ears bleeding. #Rapping Ready: Echoes' ears bursted. #High Pitched: Bass' ears bleed and have his face impaled by small glass shards. Trivia *Bass actually knows that they like making some noises. As for Echoes, since she wears a pair of headphones, she can't hear anything quiet properly. *Echoes's headphones are very similar to Lumpy's headphone in ''Can't Stop Coffin ''but with different color. *Bass and Echoes appear to be very talented DJs during their work. *Their markings actually glow in the dark. *Both Bass and Echoes have different taste in electronic genre. Bass prefers heavy bass and Bass House more meanwhile Echoes prefers Future Bass. *It's revealed in High Pitched that Echoes afraid of any mice, feral and even Tree Friends. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Families Category:Foxes Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 85 Introductions Category:Canines Category:Characters with relatives Category:Double Colors Category:Not Free to Ship